Oath of the fairy maidens
by Bosstsuna27
Summary: All who lived in the town of magnolia where familiar with the town's rowdy guild fairy tail, less knew about the girls dormitories called fairy hills mostly because it was exclusive to female members of the guild and also because it sat a little out of the town, but only a select few knew of the secret oath of the fairy maidens.


all who lived in the town of magnolia where familiar with the town's rowdy guild fairy tail, less knew about the girls dormitories called fairy hills mostly because it was exclusive to female members of the guild and also because it sat a little out of town, but only a select few knew of the secret oath of fairy hills, an oath that would soon be discovered by 3 of the guilds female members, an oath known only to the fairy maidens.

Lucy heartfilia, a member of the fairy tail guild was working her way to the guild hall in her usual way by walking over the stone wall next to the towns river witch always resulted in one of the boats men passing by telling her to be carful not to fall. she approached the guild main entrance, before she could even open the doors another member of the guild came shooting through the window to the side landing on his back 5 feet away with someone elses boot print on his face. "*sigh, it's already pretty lively in their i guess" lucy said with a smile and a puff of air, most others would be in shock at the sight of someone crashing outside looking like he got his ass kicked in a bar fight but this was just a daily routine for fairy tail so lucy had expected it the moment she got their, but she sirtantly didn't expect what happened next, as she grabbed the doorknob suddenly the guild doors burst upen with a current of water shooting out like a raging river, lucy held on to the door screaming in shock and panic keeping her from being carried off by the current unlike a few unlucky members of the guild.

after the water passed lucy let go of the door screaming "JUST WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT" she yelled clearly both shocked and annoyed.

"It was juvia" said a voice belonging to lisanna strauss a good friend of lucy's and fellow member of the guild "over their" lisanna said pointing to a rain cloud hovering over a blue haired woman.

"oh boy what did gray do this time" lucy asked with a sweat drop and a slightly annoyed tone.

juvia was a bit of a special case, many days she would spend fawning over her beloved 'gray-sama' being overly flirty to downright going as far to try and jump him any chance she saw him strip in public only to be rejected and pushed to the side at every attemp, usually juvia overcame her rejection in an almost hilariously quick time. But their were those days on occasion where juvia would fall into her old rain-woman persona sitting by herself with wide eyes and a dark purple aura along with a heavy raincloud pouring ridiculous amonts of rain.

lisanna responded "It's not so mutch what he did do, but rather what he didn't do..." lisanna paused for a few seconds before closing her eyes in an awkward smile and finishing her sentence " or i guess you could say who he didn't do"

"huh?" lucy said at that last statement leaning her head sideways confused

suddenly juvia appeared between the two other girls, her dark aura larger than ever. "kyaaa" lucy jumped back shrieking seeing juvia pop up out of nowhere "juvia's body does not satisfy gray-sama" juvia said in an almost inhuman voice.

"wha-wwha-w-what" lucy said almost to terrified to ask

lisanna once again explained "you see lucy, earlier this mourning juvia tried to seduce gray in the bath house...it didn't go so well" lisanna said remembering the event, during that time juvia and lisanna had been in the girls bath together, at witch point gray was in the mens bath, juvia had found out he was alone and decided to use her water magic to sneak in with gray for some alone time, this resulted in grays annoyance and using his ice make magic freezing juvia in place as well as icing over all the water in the bath house, lisanna who was unfortunately in the bath at the time ended up stuck in the frozen water shivering cold with her lower half being stuck in the ice.

lucy became sympathetic hearing lisannas story "ohh you poor thing" she said knowing all to well the feeling of being put through someone elses shenanigans.

lisannas awkward smile faded as she now had a slightly annoyed expression remembering the rest of the event. "but that wasn't even the worst of it"

indeed it wasn't as it happens natsu of all people was making his way through the bath house, not to bathe but rather to set up a prank for gray involving a giant slingshot and a ballon filled with green slime, after being hit with a wave of ice natsu being natsu exploded in rage sending a massive fire dragons roar all through the bath house completely blowing it away and starting a mssive bar fight as usual. Juvia and lisanna were of course caught in the crossfire, this resulted in poor lisanna being seen completely butt naked by all present members in the guild, juvia of course suffered the same fate but was too deep in her depressed state over gray rejecting her.

at this point shadow covered lucys eyes and her mouth hung open upon hearing the full story, she put a hand on lisannas shoulder and then brought her in for a hug.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THATS LIKE, BEING HUMILIATED BECAUSE OF THOSE TWO IDIOTS" lucy shouted hugging lisanna while comedic tears streamed down her face, indeed she did know. lisanna hugged her back with the same style of comedic tears flowing down her face as she embraced her fellow comrade. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life"

after some time had passed juvias raincloud finally went away and the three girls sat at a table together, the fight was still going on of course but none of them really cared about any of that. Juvia now had her cheeks puffed slightly angry.

"juvia doesn't understand, what does gray-sama not like about juvias body" she asked/stated as she began to unbutton her shirt turning to face lucy and lisanna. "LUCY-SAN LISANNA-SAN, TELL JUVIA WHATS WRONG WITH HER BODY" she shouted as she bagan to fully unbutton her usual coat exposing her bra.

lucy and lisanna just held their hands up motioning for juvia to stop as lucy spoke up. "nothing nothing stop undressing your body is fine juvia". in fact fine didn't even do it justice, juvias body was what many considered to be damn near perfection, juvia had a curvy hourglass figure with increadable large breasts a slim waist and wide hips matched with well toned legs that would drive any man and even some women crazy, juvia herself was also drop dead gorgeous, it just didnt make any sense for gray to not look her way.

"NO" Juvia roared in her inhuman voice once again, turning in the direction of her two friends eyes now glowing red "IF THEIR IS EVEN A SINGLE FLAW WITH JUVIA'S BODY TELL JUVIA NOW" she absolutely demanded in an uneccisary threatening tone. juvia grabbed lucy's hands forcing her to grope juvias massive chest "LUCY-SAN ARE THERE ANY FLAWS IN JUVIAS CHEST, ARE THEY TO SMALL, ARE THEY NOT SYMMETRICAL ENOUGH, DO THEY FEEL TO FIRM, ARE THEY SAGGING TOO MUTCH, TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME" Juvia spoke very loud and very fast never breaking eye contact with lucy as she forced the blonde to fondel her chest. lucy responed fearfully at juvias statement, she found it uncomfortable to talk about another girls body but at this point she didn't want to inquire juvias wrath.

"we-well their umm...pretty big and uhh...deffinatly not small...they um definitely don't feel unbalanced..pretty sy-symetrical to me..a-and they are r-really soft" lucy spoke trying to awnser all of juvias questions. at this juvia was quick to respond "YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT JUVIAS BREASTS SAGGING, I KNEW IT JUVIAS BREASTS ARE HANGING TO LOW FOR GRAY-SAMA'S TASTE, ARE YOU SAYING JUVIA HAS OLD LADY TITS LUCY-SAN IS THAT IT"

"NO NO, THATS NOT IT AT ALL JUVIA" lucy spoke trying to calm down the water mage, more so out of fear for her life rather than to comfort her friend who at this point was less than an inch away from lucys face making direct contact into lucy's eyes visable scared and shaking.

"FINE THEN" juvia spoke loudy but now in her usual voice rather than the demonic tone she expressed at lucy. "LISANNA-SAN!" she shouted gaining the attention of her white haired friend who feared for the worst at seeing her reaction to lucy, juvia then removed her trademark blue coat/dress exposing her black bra and panties for all to see causing many of the guild male members to look with bleeding noses "NOW DO JUVIA'S BOTTOM"

"huh" was all the youngest strauss could say at this statement more suprised at juvias request than she really should have been. "HOW IS JUVIAS BOTTOM, IS IT TO FLAT, IS IT TO BIG, DOES IT BOUNCE TO MUCH, JUVIA NEEDS TO KNOW" juvia then turened around her round bubble butt mere inches away from lisannas face. "TOUCH JUVIAS BOTTOM, SLAP IT SQUEEZE IT, FEEL IT AND TELL JUVIA EVERYTHING WRONG WITH IT"

lisanna backed away sweating nervously trying to avoid the uncomfortable situation best she could. "juvia im not going to feel up your butt, besides you have nothing wrong with your body" she told her friend in a polite tone trying to be nice as possable. this however caused juvia to revert back to her evil persona. juvia turned again this time putting her face directly in front of lisannas.

"OH...SO YOUR JUST LIKE LUCY-SAN THEN YOU THINK JUVIA'S BOTTOM IS UGLY, IS THAT IT, YOU THINK JUVIA HAS AN UGLY BUTT GRAY-SAMA WOULD NEVER WANT TO SEE MUTCH LESS TOUCH IS THAT IT?!" Lisanna becoming just as scared as lucy tried to talk some sence into her "no juvia it-" THEN WHY. WONT. YOU TOUCH. JUVIA'S. BOTTOM." juvias voice became more demonic as her aura became darker and darker, * **SMACK** * juvia came to a complete stop, her dark aura and evil eyes disappeared as she now had widened eyes and a confused look on her face after feeling a firm slap hit her left ass cheek. a new voice suddenly spoke before juvia could turn around. "Well this is a welcomed suprise juvia" the voice said, juvia turning her head to see cana alberona fairy tail's LITERAL hot drunken mess her hand still on juvias butt now stroking it gently. "If your looking for someone to examine your body up and down, all you had to do was ask me" she said with a wink and rather flirty voice, shortly after cana brought her other hand up to grope juvias right breast squeezing it lovingly. "haaha" juvia yelped in suprise feeling canas hands fondel her butt and breast rather eroticlly.

cana stroked juvias bottom slowley taking time to examine every area her hand could reach taking quick pauses to squeeze it firmly. " Mhummmmmm...deffinatly a great butt if ive ever felt one before, big but not too big, nice and round, kinda soft actually hehe" cana spoke examining juvias ass and loving every second of it. "ahhhhhaha...ca-cana-san what are yo- ohh ahhh" juvia tried to speak but was far to lost at canas touch to keep herself composed. cana released her butt only to bring her other hand up to juvias left breast now fondling it along with the right. "what you said you wanted help finding something wrong with your body right?" cana spoke sarcastically at the rain woman "these breasts are deffinatly good, great shape super soft" cana said as she squished juvias breasts together.

lucy mearly watched remembering all the times cana had dome the same thing to her uncomfortably out in the open for all to see, and judging from past experiences lucy knew what was coming next. "mumhum deffinatly good, but you know if im gonna give an acurate examination im gonna need to feel them completly bare" at this statement cans reached for the bsck of juvias bra and in what seemed like lightspeed juvia was out of canas grasp and back into her clothes hiding behinde lisanna. at this lucy just sweat dropped "yup, she always takes it to far" lisanna just watched the whole situation in disbelief, earlier juvia was a demon forcing her victims to fondel her body and now she was shivering kittin.

"cana" spoke yet another familiar voice this time belonging to mirajane who approached the girls table. "i dont think juvia is quite in the mood for that at the moment...considering what happened"

cana mearly laughed it all off "sorry juvia but i just couldn't help myself when you looked so ready and willing" she said smiling. mirajane sat next to her sister while cana sat down next to lucy sitting across from lisanna and juvia who still clung to the former in fear of cana who mearly winked at the bluenette flirtfully. "So what are three lovely maidens like yourselfs talking about" cana spoke.

"nothing important really, just filling lucy in on what happened earlier with natsu and gray" lisanna explained. "ohh" cana said with a smile on her face. "well that explaines why juvia was trying to get you to feel her up, its always the same pattern when gray shuts her down" at that statement juvias rain-woman persona returned and a dark grey cloud formed above juvias head. mirajane gave cana an awkward smile "cana, I'm sure juvia doesn't want to talk about that right now" mira said. juvia began to smile weeping tears of joy at miras kindness "mira-san"

mirajane then finished her sentence "especially considering how bad she was rejected" mira spoke rather bluntly. suddenly juvias cloud grew 3 times its size as juvia laid her head down "YOUR SO CRUEL" juvia spoke.

Mira faced her sister "and how are you handling all of this lisanna, feeling any better?" mira asked in a sympathetic tone, after hearing that last question from mira lucy faced lisanna to speak "obviously she must feel humiliated being seen naked like that" lucy said.

mira continued to speak " well yes of course shes embaressed, but what about what happened with natsu?" mira stated. at the mention of this lisanna waved her hand sweating nearvously in a panicked manner as she spoke. "MIRA-NEE"

"ohhhhh natsu" lucy spoke clearly irritated she looked directly at lisanna "thats right, its all his fault that this happened right, he's done the same thing to me so many times now at some point i just stopped feeling embarassed and just started getting angry"

cana gave a knowing smile as she spoke to lucy " that's not what mira was talking about sweetie"

"huh" lucy said confused. "i-it's nothing, absolutly nothing worth mentioning" lisanna spoke extreamly fast panic clearly in her voice.

"oh-ho" cana mused with an evil smile on her face, absolutly loving lisannas cute panicking. "you didn't mention THAT part of the story lisanna?" lucy was becoming more curious now, something involving natsu could never be good, lucy understood this and would normally not ask to many questions, but lisannas desperate attempts to avoid the subject just picked at her need to know. "hehehe" cana laughed as her smile grew almost to big for her face to contain "juvia wasn't the only one rejected today lucy, you see nats-* **SLAM** *" Cana was suddenly cut off of her sentence as lisanna jumped over the table tackling cana to the ground and covering the drunk girls mouth with her hands.

lucy's curiosity was at it's peak, it was just in her instincts as a woman to know when something juicy as being kept from her, but she couldn't just ignore lisanna's feelings on the matter. "What could lisanna be hiding, i really want to know" lucy turned to face mirajane who spoke right next to her with her usual smile on her face "thats what your thinking right lucy?" lucy was quite soeachless at that last statement mira read her like a book. "all right then, no point in hiding it" mirajane said. lisanna hearing her sister open her mouth screamed "MIRA-NEE NOOOO" but it was to late.

 _flashback_

lisanna screamed in panic at her naked state, the guild had erupted into an all out brawl with everything in sight being smashed, broken, used as a weapon or all of the above witch made it all the more difficult for her to find something to cover up with. lisanna sat on her knees to avoid being caught in the crossfire of random items being tossed around the guild hall like cannon fire, with no way to move and nothing to wear all she could do was cover her breasts with her arms while crossing her legs to hide her neather regions as she sat on her knees, the perfect opportunity to cover herself was missed as elfman being the loving older manly brother he was tried to give lisanna his jacket, considering he was roughly 3 times her size it would have been perfect until Elfman's eyes caught many of the guilds male members staring with bleeding noises at the youngest strauss sibling only for her older brother to begin cracking skulls and completly forgetting to cover his sister in the process leaving her stranded once again.

By now lisanna's face was a shade of red that would put erza's hair to shame, she looked around for an opening in the guild brawl where she could run and try to find something to cover up with without being seen streaking, the moment her head was turned she heard an all to familiar voice approching rather fast. lisanna turned to find none other than the trouble maker himself natsu being sent flying directly at her, her eyes widened at the realization that he was going to collide into her. "wha nat-" * **CRASH*** Natsu crashed into lisanna, his momentum carrying both of them through the air for a while before crashing into the alcohol shelves and falling behinde the bar next to mira and cana who at that point had chosen to ignore the chaotic brawl going on.

It took lisanna a few seconds to process what had just happened, being suddenly sent flying out of nowere and crashing left her a bit dazed and it wasn't until she hard her sisters voice that she bacame truly aware of the compromising position she was in. lisanna was laying on top of natsu still very much naked with with her bare ass on natsus stomach and her exposed breasts squished up against his face.

"oh my" mira said holding one hand to her cheek while cana stared with a cheeky smile.

Lisanna's swore her eyes started spinning and nervous sweat pored down her body like raindrops, and she begain blushing so hard that if natsu wasn't a fire dragon slayer he would probably burn from her body temperature. the situation only got worse as natsu sat up, this made lisanna's already suggestive position become somehow even worse as she now sat on natsus lap with her legs spread out next his own, natsu removed his head from lisannas tits making them fall down doing a gracefull jiggle in the process. natsu then suprized everyone present when he suddenly grabbed lisannas shoulders. he held her tight staring at her, his eyes wide upon realizing she was completly bare. mira and cana stayed quite watching eager to see what happened next both wearing slightly perverted looks on their faces.

natsu continued to stare at her his eyes moving up and down observing her naked body, lisanna was stiff unmoving, but shaking like a leaf in the process, here she was completely exposed being held by natsu who had a look in his eye one could only discribe as that of a hungry predator. "LISANNA" natsu shouted still holding her shoulders. cana and mira watched with anticipation. "this is getting good" cana spoke. lisanna waited for what was to come next whatever that may be, here she was exposed in front of her childhhod friend who was currently holding her still while never breaking his gaze their was no telling what could happen at this point, then suddenly natsu began to lean forward moving his face closer to lisannas, the sudden notice of their faces becoming closer casused lisannas mouth to open in suprise. "ns-natsu Wh-what are you" natsu seemingly didn't hear her as he only continued to inch his face closer to hers. "wa-wait" no responce from natsu again as he got closer, and as he got closer lisanna took notice of herself, not of her nakedness but of the fact within her mind she pprobably knew what was coming and she didn't mind at all in fact she wanted it, lisanna leaned her head back and closed her eyes, ready for what was to come as natsu closed the space between them.

mira and cana watched with stars in their eyes and small trails of blood coming from their noses.

natsu stopped just less than an inch away from lisannas face. " **WHERE DID THAT FUCKER GRAY GET BLASTED OFF TO** " natsu roared in anger. lisanna opened her eyes her blush aND nervousness gone "...huh...?" was all she could say. " **YOUR NAKED, THAT MEANS YOU WERE IN THE BATH RIGHT, DID YOU SEE WHERE GRAY WENT OFF TO, THAT ICY BASTARD RUINED MY PRANK DAMNIT"** the moment was completly ruined at that last sentence, lisanna just sat their eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief while mira and cana carried looks of utter dissapointment on their faces. not even a full minute later gray came barging in with a giant ice hammer in one hand and an ice bat in the other. " **OI NATSU YOU FLAME BRAINED BASTARD I KNEW THAT WAS YOU.**

Natsu let go of lisanna jumping over the bar counter charging at gray while shouting curses at him. lisanna sat their for a moment a saddened look on her face as she got up walking past mira and cana. mira herself was dumbfounded by the events but not so mutch as to not notice her sisters indifferent state, just a few minutes ago she was desperatly trying to not be seen and now she was just walking naked casually like it didn't matter. "oh, lisanna where are you going" mira asked her sister worried for her well being.

"back to the girls bath house, maybe theirs still some clothes i can wear" lisanna spoke in a monotone voice witch was very unusual for her especially in her current state. mira just watched in knowing their was nothing she could do or say for her sister at that moment, after being frozen in a bath, blasted by fire, seen naked in a bar fight AND having THAT happen she didn't blame lisanna for her mood.

 _End of flashback_

After hearing the full story, lucy had a slight blush on her face picturing lisanna and natsus moment. lisanna had let go of cana and sat back down st her seat next to juvia, now lisanna hung her head down similar to the rain woman. cana returned also to speak. "i dont know what your all making a big deal out if lisanna, its just typical dumb natsu wanting to fight, he could hsve all five of us naked on top of him and wouldn't care" cana spoke. "thats right lisanna natsu is just natsu he's always been like that, if anything yoj should be happy he didn't try to oogle you whfn he had the chance" mira spokspoke this time hoping that maybe her sister was in a better mood. "yeah same goes for you to juvia gray's the same way, just another battle hungry idiot" cana tried assuring juvia

their was alasting silence for a few seconds before lucy spoke up. "It's not about natsu not looking at her" all the other girls looked at lucy who now had a melancholy look "when someone you feel strongly towards just brushes you off like you don't matter...it just hurts" lucy said knowing everything lisanna must have felt at that moment, the two had become good friends ever since lisanna return from edolas and they were both aware of eachothers feelings for natsu, but they never let it get in the way of their friendship, lucy had experienced similar occorances to what happened to lisanna several times and having the one you feel for unaware of your obvious feelings was something truly unpleasant.

lisanna moved her hand across the table to hold lucys. lucy looked up to see a smile on the whitettes face. "yeah it does hurt" lisanna spoke softly. "but it hurts less when you have someone to share your pain with." the two looked at eachother smiling. "yeah it does" lucy spoke back. ***BRUUUUUUUAAHHHHHHPHHH*** and just like that the tender moment of friendship was ruined with by cana's loud burp, all the girls stopped to face cana with sweatdrops on their heads.

cana let out a yawn "so are you all done with the sappy bullcrap now" she spoke casually clearly not caring about the atmosphere in the room.

lucy found this annoying at canas tone. "honestly cana would it kill you to be sensitive to our feelings just once instead of laughing at us" cana placed her beer mug on the table annoyed "oh come on, if you ask me it sounds like all three of you just need to hurry up and get laid sheesh." lucy was now beat red hearing canas statement. "th-thats not the issue here" lucy defended "oh come on its totally the issue, you dress in those skimpy outfits on a daily basis and natsu pays you no mind, he just saw lisanna stark naked pretty mutch ready and willing then and their, and juvia cant get in grays pants even when he has no pants on, you all just need a good lay"

lucy, lisanna and juvia all immediately had looks of annoyance and embarisment on their faces. juvia was the one to speak up. "cana-san juvia doesnt have any experience like you do, and neither do lucy-san or lisanna-san"

cana was about to take another drink from her mug when suddenly canas face looked shocked extreamly shocked "wait, what was that" she asked juvia " we've never been with men like you have cana it's not fair to compare us to you" juvia spoke again

mirajane was the next to speak " you know cana, now that i think of it" she paused before finishing her sentence "none of them ever went through the oath of the fairy maidens"

without even thinking cana let go of her mug dropping it on the ground, this shocked the three other girls as cana of all people latting go of a mug with beer it it was something almost never seen.

"yo-your right mira" cana spoke. the two older women stepoed away from the table to speak in private, holding their heads next to eachother whispering so as not to be heard.

"what do you think their talking about" lisanna asked. lucy just shrugged it off like no big deal. "if its cana shes probably just making virgin jokes about us" lucy said really not caring as cana always loved to mock lucy for her lack of experience in adult matters.

cana and mira turned around staring at the three women intensely eyes looking as if thay were glowing, when noticed by the trio they all felt a shiver run down their spine. the three then huddled up whispering to eachother. "i just got a realky creepy vibe off mira-nee snd cana" lisanna spoke. "mumhum juvia felt it too" juvia spoke shaking "just calm down you guys im sure its nothing" lucy said but in truth felt the same way as her two friends.

 **several hours later**

lucy was making her way home after a long day at the guild, on her way she let out an exhausted breath of air "i didn't even find a job to do today cause of that stupid fight, and rent is due next week" lucy spoke to herself, she made it unlocking the door as she walked in she had a feeling running through her body a rather familiar feeling " this presence" she spoke to herself yet again, lucy began tip toeing towards her living room, when she aproched the entrance she saw pink hair over the top of one of her seats, lucy jumped up in irtitation. "NATSU YOU JERK, I KNEW IT WAS YOU AGAIN" she screaked as she launched herself at natsu "LUCY KICK" lucy landed her foot right across natsus jaw slamming it against her wall with all her strength "THAT WAS FOR HURTING LISANNAS FEELINGS YOU INCONSIDERATE JACKASS" she yelled at natsu or at least she thought so, as what she had attacked turned out to be nothing more than a dummy with a pink spiky wig.

lucys eyes were the size of dishplates now as she observed the dummy had a note attached to it reading

 _Dear lucy don't worry about natsu breaking into your house tonight we already took care of it, consider it one of two favors we'll be doing for you tonight._

"huh" lucy was confused more than ever, who was _we_ and what did the note mean by _one of TWO favors_.

lucy heard footsteps behind her, she turned around as fast as she could but as soon as she readied herself all she could see was a blur of someone moving to fast right at her and then everything went dark.

 **at the strauss house**

lisanna had just finished putting on her slerping clothes with consited of a small green tsnk top and a pair of blue panties that almost clung to the figure of lisannas round ass and curvy hips. as she finished brushing her teeth she entered her bedroom only to find her sister mira sitting on her bed topless for some reason, "mira-nee what are doing" she asked suspiciously upon staring at her sisters far to casual appearance. "well i know it was a bit of a long day for you so I thought I'd be a good sister and keep you company tonight" mira said with her usual smile like their was nothing strange anout it. "umm...mira-nee isn't a bit weird to sleep in the same bed"

"no not at all silly, we used to share a bed with elfman remember" lisanna did remember but that was when they were little really little, they had never shared a bed in almost 10 years now.

"mira, i appreciate the thought but im fine"

"nonsense" mira said as she suddenly pulled lisanna to the bed laying her down and embracing her sister in a big hug. "what kind of sister would i be if i just left you alone especially sense i left with cana so suddenly earlier"

lisanna really didnt feel like arguing she just wanted to go to sleep and forget todays events"*sigh* "fine but can you at least put a top on mira-nee?"

"no way its more comfortable like this you should try it too"

lisanna decided to ignore that last statement and just to go to sleep in her sisters embrace.

 **somewhere inside fairy hills**

a sweet arouma filled the air, an arouma like a flower garden pleasing the young water mage juvia as she slowley opened her eyes."huh?" the last thing juvia remembered was going into her room to sleep but...this was clearly not her room, she was naked inside a hot spring with tones of different flower petals floating in the water. "where is juvia" she spoke. from what she could tell no body else was around or at least thats what she thought at first, upon further inspection she spotted none other than lucy and lisanna asleep only a few feet away from her.

she moved twards her friends shaking them awake "lucy lisanna wake up"

they both slowley but surely regained consciousness with lucy realizing they were all stark naked in a bath, she jumped up in suprise" were are we and why are we in a bath"

"oh looks like their finally awake" came a voice from behind the girls

they all three turned around to see all the guilds other female members along with the owner of the voice who was none otjer than their blue haired friend levy mcgarden. the other girls present included evergreen, erza scarlet, mirajane strauss, bisca cowell/mulan, cana alberona, laki, kinana and none other than mavis vermillion fairy tails first master or at least her spirit form.

"levi-chan?" lucy spoke suprised to see everyone present at this yet unknown bath and all butt nude to boot. in fact their where many questions she wanted to ask but before she could even ask them mavis spoke up.

"Right now your probably wondering where you are why are you naked and wwhats going on, am i right?" mavis said rather gleefully whith a wink and holding a finger up, being able to predict peoples thoughts and actions was always a specialty of the first master and one witch she enjoyed teasing people with from time to time. lucy of course knowing this fact still thought it as rather rude to interupt her before even being able to speak her mind was only able to reply with "well...yeah"

erza stood with her hands on each side of her curvy hips legs spread out on a stonestone path way witch connected to a small group stairs leading to the bath all three girls were currently in. "before we awnser those questions you must first do as i say" erza spoke in her usual military commander-ish tone advising the girls on what to do,"FIRST lucy, lisanna, juvia stand up" these girls knew first hand to NEVER challenge erzas authority and without question did as she commanded standing up, lucy and lisanna each wrapped the arms around theitheir bodys the cold night air hitting their wet skin giving them chills, juvia who was a water mage felt no discomfort from this and didn't even bother. "Okay now, walk forward to me" the girls all started heading in erzas direction, the made it up the three steps connecting to the stone path leading to erza, lucy who was in front of the other two needed only take 5 more steps that was untile she came to a sudeen hald as her face and her increadably large breasts somehow ended up pressed against and invisable wall. lisanna and juvia stopped upon noticing this.

"huhhuh?" was all that lucy could say as she backed away from her sudden stop, she moved her hands forward touching the invisable space when she noticed a very familiar sight of purple shapes and she realized it could only be one thing.

"RUNE MAGIC!?" lucy stated.

erza confirmed this "thats right, a very special set of rules has been placed here, only sertain people way leave the barrior we've set up" erza took a fpfpglance to lisanna and juvia "now then, why dont you two see if you can walk past it"

juvia for some reason had a very bad feeling about what was happening, she reached to hold lisannas hand "lisanna-san, something isnt right about this" lisanna held onto juvias hand comfortingly, she took notice of something as she turned around, that being her sister mira who had a very bright smile on her face, to most folks this was just the usual mirajane smile they had all come to know, but not lisanna, she had known her older sister all her life including the time witch mira was known as the demon and took delight in evil deeds with a very wicked grin on her face, lisanna could tell from one look at her sisters face, that whatever was going on juvia was right it couldn't be good. the two girls walked forward and with no suprise they to where stopped dead in their tracks.

"okay...so we cant get out, but why could you erza?" lucy asked having noticed that erza had passed by the spot where the barrior should be no problem.

erza closed her eyes grining as she pointed a finger above her head "hmhm, read the conditions"

lucy finally noticed the writing above witch layed out the rule and conditions of the runes effect, she read it silently to herself but after finishing herbeyes widened and her jaw nearly fell off her face as she repeated the rules for lisanna and juvia to hear.

"N-n-" lucy shuddered before shouting it out loud "NO VIRGINS MAY LEAVE BEYOND THIS AREAAAAA?!"

"WHHHAAAAATTTTTT???????" both juvia and lisanna shouted after lucy finished.

erza who chuckled at the girls reactions now began to speak again.

"lucy, juvia, lisanna the time has come for we as your fellow female guild mates to fulfill the oath of the fairy maidens" erza announced

juvia was the only one able to speak albeit extremely confused " the what of the who now?"

"The oath of the fairy maidens" cana spoke who niw stoid behinde the three confirmed virgins.

"let me explain, we as guild mages are constantly putting our lives in danger by taking all sorts a job requests along with fighting off dark guilds, but not everyone if fortunate enough to come back alive, and those even more unlucky never experienced the joy of their first time."

mirajane walked right next to cana speaking up as well " So we made an oath as female wizards to never let out fellow female guldmates to go without experiencing true pleassure and you three have never even had one orgasm from the looks of it"

juvia once again was the only one able to speak up "the-then that means you"

at this point all the other women surrounded the virgin trio.

erza was the one to confirm the girls suspesions and fear.

"We will fufill the oath and you three shall experience true bliss and pleasure by three of your fellow fairy maidens here and now.

 **chaper 1 end**

 **_**

 **authers notes wow that took forever to write nearly three weeks of grammer checking rewriting and attempt at potraying the characters right.**

 **i dont feel as tho i fully accomplished all of that in this chapter but hopefully i got pretty close.**

 **moving on, each girl will get their own chapter starting with lucy then juvia and lastly lisanna.**

 **to all eho read and review please let me know witch girl you wish to deflower (lol) lucy.**

 **the list of girls are the mentioned girls in this chapter aside from mavis.**

 **erza,mira,cana,levy,laki,bisca,kinana,evergreen.**

 **ill wait about a week or two and then tally up the results and begen working on chapter two asap. if theirs no decisive choices ill just choose at random.**

 **also im aware a few of you are wondering that hapoened to "mira and lisannas private time"**

 **tthe file i had the story saved on hadent been updated in over two weeks and ended up getting deketed to make room for new files, i had over 15k words written on that chapter alone snd after loosing all that work i realky didnt want to go through all that work again, maybe if i find enough success ill revive that story, but in the mean time ill be focusing my attention to this story i hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
